If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Princess-Selenity
Summary: My version of what happens when Usagi loses everything she loves. SONG-FIC!


If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
Disclaimer: I own only this story and the tears I shed while writing this.  
It had been three days since her friends died, and Usagi Tsukino hadn't moved from her bed since that night. She cried all the time now, as their deaths haunted her. "It's all my fault", She thought. "They wouldn't have died if I could just fight by myself." Yes, it had to be her fault, what other explanation was there? They died protecting her so it was her fault. Usagi sat up for the first time in hours, tears dripping from her cerulean eyes.  
  
+ How will I start, tomorrow with out you here? Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear? Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay? This one's forever, should never have to go away. +  
She missed them dearly, they were everything she had to live for and now they were gone. Gone.such an empty word, you never really know what it means until you've lost everything that matters in your life. "I'm sorry guys, for everything I've ever done to you. The arguments, all the times I was a complete wimp", Usagi muttered. Now she longed to hear Rei's insults, and about the guy Minako was recently falling in love with. She needed those things; they were all that could bring her out of this depression.  
  
+ What will I do, you know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through? If only tears could bring you back to me, If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway, If my tears could bring you back to me. +  
  
What if they can't come back? What if they're gone forever? Usagi couldn't bare to think about this, not now anyway. They have to come back, they have to! She couldn't stand life without them. "Looks like we won't be getting married, Mamoru" , She thought grimly. She had their starseeds, she kept them in a glass tank on her desk. Forcing herself to stand up, she made her way to the tank. She stood there, identifying each scout's starseed and pulling up a favorite memory of each person.  
  
+ I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again. Wings of emotion will carry you, I know they can. Just light will guide you and your heart will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north. +  
  
"Come on, stupid silver crystal! WORK! Bring them back!" Usagi kept trying the crystal, but it never worked anymore. She was mad, mostly at herself for letting this happen, and partially at them for dying to save her, she wasn't even worth it. They died for nothing.  
+ Look into my eyes and you will see a million tears have gone by and still they're not dry. If only tears could bring you back to me, If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway, If my tears could bring you back to me. +  
  
"I wish you guys could come back, I really need you, all of you. I love you. You've always been there for me, even when I wasn't being the most rational person in the world.", Usagi said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Even Luna and Artimus were gone, though their starseeds were that of a normal human. ChibiUsa had gone back to the future, but with Mamoru's death, she probably didn't exist in the future anymore. As Usagi thought about the future, she realized that was another thing she had lost, her happy future. That was what Nephrenia had wanted her to lose.  
  
+ I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before. For one more chance, for one last dance, there's nothing that I would not give and more. If only tears could bring you back to me, If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway."  
One of her tears hit Rei's starseed, and it was glowing. The others started glowing as well. Usagi gasped, and her eyes widened at the spectacle. The starseeds floated up, and formed a circle around her. As they glowed, each scout appeared from the starseed, which now was back embedded inside them. Setsuna smiled. "Hello, Princess." Usagi hugged her, and surprised the time guardian. The woman lifted her arms and hugged Usagi back, waiting for the moon princess to stop crying on her shoulder. Haruka laughed at this. "Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Setsuna sent the crying Usagi over to hug Haruka, who was going to try her best to be comforting, even though it wasn't in her nature. Mamoru took Usagi from her and looked deep into the eyes of his love. "Usako, will you marry me?" Usagi squealed with delight and everyone laughed. "I take that as a yes, then." Usagi smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mamo-chan, I'll marry you."  
Their wedding was probably the happiest occasion any of the girls had ever seen. It had been two whole years since the incident, but everyone still remembered it clearly. Usagi looked the perfect bride, beautiful and happy. Makoto and Setsuna had made her dress, Rei and Minako did her hair, and Ami had been the brains behind planning this wedding. Haruka and Michiru were providing the music, along with Hotaru, who had been taught how to play the violin. The day was perfect, Mamoru looking as ever, a handsome prince. ChibiUsa had come back for the wedding, and was the flower girl. She was cute, as always. Nothing had gone wrong since then, and Rei hadn't been fighting with Usagi anymore, they were much to mature for that. As the happy couple said their I do's, life was perfect once again.  
+ If only tears could bring you back to me. + 


End file.
